


Acceptance

by irondad1spiderson1andloki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Connor Deserves Happiness, Depressed Hank Anderson, Depression, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Moving On, Parent Hank Anderson, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Suicidal Thoughts, where was I going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irondad1spiderson1andloki/pseuds/irondad1spiderson1andloki
Summary: Hank Anderson has never been the same since Cole died. That might not ever change, but an adorable android son can't hurt.





	Acceptance

Hank still remembers the day perfectly. Every single feeling and every single breath with exact accuracy. He could write a book about that day if he wanted to. 

He remembers the conversation he had been having with Cole before that word for word as well.

"Some kids were mean to me today."

"...What did they say this time?"

"They told me I was stupid."

"They're just jealous of how smart you are, Cole." 

He remembers ruffling his hair after that remark too. He had taken his eyes off the road for just a split second too long, as soon as his head had turned back to the road, it was too late. 

The shattering of glass, Cole screaming, his head hitting the dashboard. Sometimes he tries to think it was all just a long, horrible, vivid nightmare. He's never been able to convince himself.

As soon as Hank had came back to consciousness, the only thought on his mind was of his son. Cole. 

Cole. Cole. Cole. Cole.

He twisted around in his seat, his vision too blurred to see much of anything at all. He fumbles blindly for the seatbelt, his whole body aching.

He remembers the overwhelming panic when he sees the blood covering Cole's body. He fights it back just long enough to call the police and get Cole to the hospital.

He also remembers shouting for a human doctor upon seeing the android. No one came. The android had to take him.

The wait was agonizing. How was it at all fair that Hank just got some bruises and a minor concussion, and Cole broke his arm and was littered in thousands of pieces of broken glass. Not to mention the horrible head injury, still bleeding profusely by the time they got to the hospital.

The worst part of it was seeing the android walk out, same emotionless face as usual, covered in Cole's blood. And then hearing it say, "I'm sorry, sir. He's passed away, we tried our best but-"

The rest of it wasn't heard by Hank.

For three years, he spent his days drinking himself into a temporary coma, waking up with a hangover, and doing the same thing. Again, and again, and again, and again. 

Every single day. 

He didn't really bother coming into work on time. What were they going to do? Fire him?

It wouldn't really matter to him if they did. The only reason he stayed at the job was to take out druggies hooked on red ice. 

That stupid red powder. 

Sometimes he would play Russian roulette. He really tried to get himself to pull the trigger, he really did. But he always stopped himself right before the trigger was pulled. 

Those nights were the worst nights. The nights where he was too weak to force himself to even pick up a drink, so he spent the night with a horrible headache, sobbing in his bed. 

Sumo was the last bit of Cole he had left, other than pictures and the ruined memories in his head.

He hates the fact that he can't remember what Cole was like before there was blood pouring over his face. Every time he tries, the image of it pops up in his head and he forces the thought of his head.

Hank doesn't bother to cut his hair for three whole years. Not even a trim. He only faintly remembers what he looked like before Cole passed. 

He doesn't think he wants to remember it. He never really decided it, but he hadn't cut his hair since and didn't plan on doing it again. No matter how bad it got.

Until he met Connor.

That stupid, self sacrificing, annoying, disobedient, adorable android. 

He knows what he felt about Connor when he first met him. Nothing but disgust and hatred, and for no good reason.

It wasn't that android's fault that night. It was the doctor who wasn't there. He knows that now.

Perhaps he didn't want to believe any human could be so horrible.

It took a while for Connor to break him. 

But slowly, the obnoxious android grew on him. Even if the way he licked evidence was absolutely disgusting. 

When Connor chose not to shoot the tracis at the Eden Club, he felt a rush of pride that he hadn't felt in such a long time it made him scared.

But he soon found he liked it.

He felt the same rush of pride when Connor didn't shoot the android girl at Kamski's. 

He felt a horrible mix of worry and joy when Connor led the androids out of Cyberlife, finally realizing his deviancy. 

Connor lived with him now. He had no place else to go and Hank couldn't bare the thought of the kid being homeless. 

Sumo loved Connor, he was always licking his face and laying on his lap. Hank found it incredibly adorable, even if he was a little jealous that Sumo didn't pay as much attention to him anymore.

Connor made Hank happier. 

His wide smiles and his giggles were just so much like Cole, too. 

Connor was in no way a replacement for Hank's son. To ever think of replacing Cole was impossible. But Connor certainly reminded Hank of Cole all the time.

One night, after playing in the snow with Sumo and Connor, Hank walked inside to take a shower. 

A scrap of hair falls over his eyes, and he brushes it aside. He pushes the shower curtain out of his way.

And thinks of cutting his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> what was the purpose of this story


End file.
